The Bet
by crisslocked
Summary: Kidfic. Kurt and Blaine meet in middle school. Their relationship blooms from there. One day Blaine bets Kurt that they will get married in the future. Will they? M for future chapters.
1. First Day

**Hello readers! I would just like to dedicate this story to klainedaughter on tumblr who asked me to do this fic MONTHS ago. So sorry this took so long! This story is based off of this photo ( . /1af20c40563913746f62b131c2eee2d0/tumblr_mnh5j1EDj31qg5snoo1_ ). Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the first day of middle school and Kurt was extremely nervous. He didn't have any expectations of things going well. This was the age where people started to go off into their own cliques consisting of the same people in each. But Kurt was unique in every way so he didn't fit into any of them. He was either too girly, too delicate or he wasn't interesting enough. He had never felt so alone in his life. It wasn't fair that nobody was like him, or even liked him for that matter. He wanted someone to talk to, someone he could be friends with. But it turns out that he might have to spend middle school alone once again.

He climbs out of the car with a sigh joining his father who has already walked to his side of the car and was waiting for him.

"Kurt, look happy it's your first day of middle school!" his father encouraged.

Kurt faked smile to not worry his father, "Sorry dad, I'm just nervous."

"Yeah that's normal. It'll shake off once you go in there and make some friends."

"Yeah," Kurt inwardly sighed, "friends."

Father and son both heard the warning bell ring indicating that school was starting in five minutes. "Well kiddo I'll let you go, okay? Be good."

"Bye dad," Kurt said, hugging his father tightly. He didn't want to let go and face the inevitable loneliness in there but there was no other choice. He walked into the school and attempted to find his class in the large building.

* * *

Blaine Anderson couldn't wait for the first day of school. He had been excited for this year ever since he finished sixth grade and graduated from elementary school. He couldn't wait to reunite with his friends as well as make some new ones.

Blaine waited in his classroom 15 minutes before the warning bell. He knew he shouldn't make himself look like a complete teacher's pet on the first day but he was too excited to even care. He instead picked out the desk he wanted and had a chat with his homeroom teacher, Ms. Allanson.

Time flew by and Blaine was startled when the warning bell rang. Students trickled into the classroom, some excited and some wishing the school would burn down. Blaine smiled at the few friends that he did recognize.

Just as the final bell started to ring, a few more last minute students trickled in. Among them was the most beautiful boy Blaine ever laid his eyes on. He had thick sandy hair and eyes so blue, they made oceans jealous. He looked around the room to find a seat; Blaine looked around his area hoping to see an empty seat that the boy could choose from. To his melancholy, the seats around him were already occupied. The boy took a seat across the room from Blaine. Blaine hoped that where he was sitting wasn't permanent in hopes that he could sit next to the boy in the near future.

To his joy however, Ms. Allanson announced that she had a seating plan ready. The rest of the class scoffed and groaned, already pissed off with the predicament. The students lined up at the back of the class, waiting to hear their name and predicting where they would like to sit and with whom.

"Kurt?" Ms. Allanson called and the boy Blaine had been admiring perked up at his name. Blaine took note of the name for future reference. As soon as Kurt was seated, Ms. Allanson called Blaine's name and pointed him to the desk beside Kurt. Blaine almost howled with delight. He sat down next to Kurt, unloading all of his supplies in his hands. Kurt just looked down at his hands, not even bothering to say hello. Blaine thought he must be shy so he took it upon himself to start a conversation.

"Hi, my name's Blaine," he said putting on his showstopper smile. Kurt looked up, almost surprised that someone was talking to him.

"I'm Kurt."

Blaine nodded, even though he already knew the boy's name. 'So are you nervous?"

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, how about you?"

"A little but I'm just so excited! I mean it's middle school! We're getting even closer to high school then college!" Blaine enthused. Kurt listened with wide eyes. He looked scared at Blaine's mention of the future.

"I kinda just want to go through middle school right now. I don't really want to think about the future," Kurt said then turned away from Blaine to start looking at his hands again.

Blaine wanted to apologize at upsetting Kurt but Ms. Allanson had begun her lesson. He hoped to talk to Kurt after class.

Blaine listened intently to his teacher's words. But sometimes he would let his mind wander to the boy beside him. He was just so interesting, Blaine couldn't help it. The way he just simply sat was unlike any kid his age. Blaine had never seen anyone like Kurt. It drove him nearly insane how no one in the classroom was doing what he was doing; to simply look and bask in the uniqueness that is Kurt.

Before Blaine knew it, the bell had rung and Blaine saw students practically fly out of their seats. He could not believe he had spent the majority of the class distracted. It had never happened before and to be honest, he was kind of ashamed. But he couldn't allow himself to sit there because he saw Kurt leave the classroom and he knew that if he didn't talk to the boy now, he wouldn't get a chance until the next day. He quickly packed up his things and chased after Kurt down the hall calling his name. The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around to meet Blaine.

"Look Kurt I'm sorry if I startled you at all before. People say I get all rambly and a little overwhelming and-"

"Blaine, it's okay. Honestly you took me by surprise and I didn't know what to do with it," Kurt replied. He motioned Blaine to follow him and they began walking down the hall.

"Surprised?" Blaine questioned. Kurt hummed in affirmation.

"Yeah, I didn't have many friends at my old school; no one really talked to me. I wasn't expecting anything different here," Kurt admitted, looking down at his hands once again. Blaine noticed that Kurt had a really bad habit of doing that, especially when he's nervous.

"No one talked to _you_? But… you're like amazing!" Blaine enthused once again, startling the other boy.

'Thank you?" Kurt said inquisitively, "So what class do you have now Blaine?"

Blaine pulled out the schedule that Ms. Allanson had given him before class had started. Thank God she did because he doubted he would have remembered to store it after Kurt showed up.

"Um, I have math now. What about you?" Blaine replied.

Kurt searched his schedule and was mildly delighted by his surprise. "I do too!" he proclaimed then pointed on the paper to show Blaine.

"Awesome! Let's go!"

* * *

The boys arrived and took a seat next to each other. They're thankful that this time their teacher doesn't make them switch seats. This time they concentrated and actually got work done together. Once class was done, it's time for lunch. The two went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. They look around the room for someplace to sit and find almost all the tables occupied and full. However, they spotted one occupied by only one girl, who is looking a little lonely.

Kurt gestures to her. He really wants to keep the girl company because it was only hours ago that Kurt thought he'd be in that same position. Blaine nods and they head in the girl's direction. Once they reach the table, Blaine asks if they can sit with her. The girl meekly agrees and the two boys sit across from her.

"So what's your name?" Kurt asks the girl. Another look at her now and she doesn't seem as shy, just closed off. There is an air of confidence in her but it looks like she's trying hard to suppress it and she's succeeding. She is beautiful, even to Kurt.

"Mercedes Jones. You are?" Mercedes replies.

"I'm Kurt and this is Blaine. It's our first day."

Mercedes seemed to relax a little and smiled, "Mine too."

"Isn't it exciting?" Blaine asked. Kurt wondered if it was Blaine's mission today to make sure everyone shared his excitement about middle school. Unfortunately, it was _middle school_ that Blaine was excited about.

"I guess. It's kinda scary though. I mean this school is so much bigger than elementary school. It's sort of overwhelming and it's scary to get used to," Mercedes replied.

"Yeah but it's such a great change! It's already the first day and I can't wait for everything we're gonna be doing this year!" Blaine enthused. It seemed he once again was the only one excited even after his little speech.

Kurt took a gentler approach to the girl, "So Mercedes tell me about yourself."

"Um, I'm not really that interesting. I like fashion. I also love music and I sing a little too," the girl said.

"I can see by your interesting fashion choices," Kurt said gesturing to the girl's bold fashion statements. She was wearing an off-shoulder pink top with rhinestones covering most of the fabric. She also wore zebra print pants and pink high tops. Not something Kurt would have ever had the right mind to choose for anyone but it worked on the girl and she owned it. "Although, if you'd like, I can give you some fashion tips. I love creating and re-vamping styles. I have read every Vogue edition since they started being published."

"You read Vogue?" Blaine asked with his mouth full of his sandwich. Kurt should have been disgusted but it looked rather adorable on his new best friend. He looked at Mercedes who was equally as surprised that someone else read the high end magazine.

"Um, yeah. It's just something I've always had a passion for. Even when I was five I would help my mom pick out her outfits for work."

"That's adorable Kurt. You're mom is so lucky to have you!" Mercedes said and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Actually, my mom passed away. She died four years ago." Kurt admitted, his lunch suddenly becoming very interesting to him as he poked at it.

"Aw Kurt I'm so sorry to hear that," Blaine said putting an arm around the boy in comfort. Mercedes grabbed one of his hands comfortingly.

"It's okay. It's been a while I know but the wound is still kind of fresh."

"Of course, Kurt its okay to miss your mom. We won't judge you for that."

"Thank you," Kurt said with tears in his eyes, "I honestly never knew I'd feel so accepted here."

"Hey neither did I. But look just as I thought I'd be spending lunch alone, you two came in and we became friends."

"Yeah, middle school is full of surprises!" Blaine exclaimed with his unshared excitement.

"I guess," Kurt agreed.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for both boys. Blaine made some new friends during his last two periods of the day and even met a boy named Mike who couldn't seem to stop dancing for one minute. Lucky for Blaine, Mike shared his inexplicable excitement for middle school.

Kurt hung out with Mercedes in third period, where they shared a class. Kurt even met a few others including Brittany. She wasn't really smart (she asked Kurt for the answers on her "All About You" worksheet several times) but she was nice and definitely someone Kurt could get to know. Her best friend Santana was the complete opposite. She couldn't stop insulting Kurt and everyone really. Brittany said that's just Santana and the more she insults you the more she likes you, but Kurt doesn't think so. Kurt finished the school day feeling a little down because of Santana's words but he was happy to find Blaine waiting for him at his locker when he went to collect his books.

"Hey Kurt! How was your day?"

"It was alright," Kurt replied, but he couldn't keep the sadness from his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this girl in my science class, Santana. She was just really mean."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine went in for a hug, "It's okay. Santana went to my elementary school. I didn't really know her that well but she has a mean streak. I heard that it's how she opens up to people."

"I know that's what her best friend told me too. But it just hurts you know? Being called 'Lady Hummel' isn't the nicest thing to hear," Kurt cried. He tucked his face in to Blaine's friendly embrace.

"Don't worry. She doesn't have the nicest nicknames for people. She used to call me 'Hobbit' and never really bothered to learn my real name. You'll be fine. She'll start acting nicer, I promise. And if she doesn't then I'll help you out."

"Thank you Blaine."

"Don't mention it."

Kurt put in the last few books into his book bag and walked alongside Blaine out of the school. He saw his dad in the drop off roundabout waiting by his car. Burt noticed his son and gave him a small wave.

"I have to go; my dad's here. But it was nice meeting you Blaine. Thanks for making this day awesome," Kurt said.

"Don't mention it. I have to catch the bus before my brother drives here and starts looking for me. See you tomorrow Kurt," Blaine chattered and hugged Kurt goodbye.

The boys parted ways and Kurt walked to his dad. 'Hey kiddo," his father greeted, "Did you have a good day?" He walked to the drivers' seat and Kurt climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yeah I did. I even made a few friends," Kurt decided not to tell his father about Santana, best not to worry him.

"That's great. Is that boy one of those friends?" Burt asked as he started the car and departed from school.

"Yup. That's Blaine. I met him in homeroom. We even have second period and lunch together. It's nice having a friend there for most of the day," Kurt explained.

"I'm sure. It's good you're making friends Kurt. Didn't I tell you you'd be making them quick?"

"Yeah," Kurt said passively, "I just can't wait for tomorrow!"


	2. Glee

Over the next few weeks Kurt and Blaine got to know each other further, quickly becoming best friends. They ate lunch with Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and Rachel, a girl from Blaine's Geography class. They got close, talking about their interests, which collectively was music. They talked all about the songs they loved to sing in the privacy of their bedroom, and others that were sung not so privately. Rachel blabbed about her impromptu performances her and her dads often gave to her neighbours.

"We should really do something together, I mean we all love to sing. Maybe we can find more people that can sing with us?" Mercedes suggested.

"What like a _club_? Please. Middle school is already hard enough. We don't need to be classified as singing freaks and get pulled down further," Santana rolled her eyes.

"But so what? It's not like we have many friends outside of our circle. Heck maybe we'll make more friends! I'm sure we're not the only people to enjoy singing," Blaine retorted. He loved performing and if he got a chance to do it with his friends there's no way he'd pass the opportunity.

"Fine whatever, I guess I'm in but what about supervision? We need a teacher to actually lead the club."

"What about the Spanish teacher? Mr. Schuester? He usually spends his lessons playing his guitar and singing songs. I'm sure he'd love to do it," Rachel suggested, "I could ask him when I go to Spanish."

"Great idea! That's it, we're gonna get a glee club!" Mercedes cheered.

* * *

Mr. Schuester gave the okay almost immediately after Rachel asked, thus commencing glee club. He even went as far as to give a name to their club, the New Directions. Blaine was thrilled to be finally joining a club in the new school. He even met new people during the formation of the club, including big-shots Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. He was confused as to why they would want to showcase their singing and join glee club but he let it slide in favour of not starting drama.

Their first glee club meeting started two weeks after their discussion at lunch and the original six couldn't be more excited, especially Kurt. He wasn't even expecting any of these amazing things during middle school and here they were, being presented to them on a silver platter. It also meant that he would spend so much more time with Blaine and he was not complaining about that. He liked being around the boy during school and even the few times they've met up on weekends. Kurt knew deep down that it was more than just friendship that he was feeling towards Blaine but he didn't want to make things weird by bringing them up. He didn't even know if Blaine looked at boys the same way Kurt did and he didn't want to risk their friendship to find out. Besides, he's in middle school and it's long before his time before he even finds someone to love. He's happy to be just Blaine's friend for now.

Blaine and Rachel took the role of glee club captains because everyone agreed that they had leadership qualities and admirable singing voices. They decided to start out the first few weeks of glee club just practicing and learning how everyone can harmonize together, then worry about competitions. Most of the songs they sang were Broadway classics much to Kurt's delight; unfortunately most of the club didn't feel the same.

"Mr. Schue? Can we do songs other than Broadway and old tunes?" Mercedes asked one day.

"Um, sure Mercedes what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know something a little more pop? I wanna sing something that makes people wanna move, not put people to sleep."

"I have you know that the songs we're singing are classics. I'm sorry some of you aren't cultured enough to see that. Remember this is glee club not crunk club," Rachel shrieked.

"Oh shut it Berry. Aretha has a point. The songs we're singing are okay and all but no one wants to listen to that. Other than the seniors we perform to every week," Santana commented which shut Rachel up effectively.

"You're right Santana. If we're gonna be performing to our student body we need to modernize things. We have to decide what songs we can sing to certain audiences. So, we're gonna have a vote. I want you guys to write down some songs and put it in this hat here," Mr. Schue took out a hat from the costume drawer and set it atop the piano, "they gotta be age appropriate and I will be checking. I'll condense it down to five songs then we can vote and decide who's gonna sing what. Sounds okay?" The entire glee club agreed. It would be fair and they would finally be able to put their own musical preferences into consideration.

The rest of the time was spent submitting songs and calling dibs on songs. Kurt started writing down every single song he knew before he chose three that he would put in the hat. Instead Blaine only had one song he would want to sing in front of the student body, mainly Kurt. He put the song in the hat and prayed that Mr. Schue would pick it from the many already in there.

* * *

In the end, Mr. Schuester had picked out Somebody to Love by Queen, A Thousand Years by Christina Perry and Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. He had decided that the first two would be a group number and a duet, which left everyone to fight for the Katy solo. Blaine was worried. He had recommended the song but with everyone wanting to the solo, his chances to sing it were low. He needed to sing the song to Kurt. He finally wants to risk it all and show Kurt how he feels about him. The song is perfect and if he misses the opportunity, he doesn't think he'll gain the courage to make another attempt again. He has to find some way to convince Mr. Schue to give him the solo.

"Mr. Schuester?" Blaine stepped into the teacher's office after school hoping to talk to him about his issue.

"Blaine. What's up?" he put down he music book to give the student his full attention.

"It's about the solo for the school assembly. I'd like you to consider me to take it, especially since I recommended the song. And I just _really_ want to sing it so please?" Blaine begged. He didn't like how he was sounding so desperate but he wanted the solo so badly.

"Actually Blaine I was really only considering you and Rachel since you two are my lead vocalists and since you recommended the song I guess I could let you have it."

Blaine was ecstatic, "Really? Thank you Mr. Schue!" he wanted to hug him but resolved to just jump on the spot to avoid the awkwardness.

"No problem Blaine. But you're gonna have to prepare yourself for Rachel's wrath," Mr. Schuester warned.

Blaine remembered Rachel and her almost manic behaviour when it came to solos, "Got it. Thank you Mr. Schue." Blaine left school feeling accomplished.


	3. Teenage Dream

**A/N: Thank you so much for the fantastic feed back guys! I think there will be a couple of chapters left for this story but it might not be for a while because I want to have more (if not all) completed before I post future chapters. Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

The day of the assembly quickly approached and the club was nervous for their first public performance ever. Rachel was still bitter about not getting the solo but was pleased to at least share a duet with Finn Hudson and get a major part in the group number. The New Directions prepared themselves in the choir room.

"Hey Blaine. You nervous?" Kurt asked.

"As nervous as ever. This is the first time I sang in front of a group this large and I'm worried I might screw up my solo."

Kurt scoffed, "Pssh, don't worry about it! I'm sure you're gonna be perfect."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, "I'm really hoping you'll think that."

Before Kurt could ask what that meant Mr. Schuester called the group into a huddle. He gave them his best wishes and congratulated them on their hard work ever since the club was formed.

"Now I want you guys to show the school what you guys are made of!" he stuck his hand out and the team put their hands on top. "Aaaamazing!" they cheered.

The first song on their set list was their group number which they knew they killed as the crowd roared after them. Next was Rachel and Finn's duet which everyone loved and hollered after. The crowd however went silent for Blaine's solo, having heard many things about the boy and his voice.

Before Blaine sat on the piano bench that had been pulled out for him he addressed the crowd with the microphone, "Hey everyone. I want to thank you for giving us a chance to perform for you all and for liking what we have done, on behalf of the New Directions, thank you, it's really appreciated," he was met with applause, "On another note, I'd like to dedicate my next solo to someone that is very special to me and one of the best people I have ever met," he took a big breath, "Kurt this is for you."

Backstage, Kurt's eyes widened. He was surprised that Blaine would dedicate such a romantic song to him. Surely he had switched the solo to a different song but as Blaine hit the first few keys on the piano playing Teenage Dream, Kurt knew that this was happening. Blaine is singing a love song to _him_. Blaine had been nervous because he wanted to impress Kurt. Kurt's heart soared at the revelation. He barely paid attention to the song only the configured sight of Blaine hitting the keys on the piano, the spotlight shining on him beautifully as he sang.

When the song ended Blaine heard applause but he didn't really care. He wanted to hug Blaine and tell him the song was perfect. Also to tell him he felt the same. He'd always have these feelings in the back of his mind but the song proved it to him. He liked Blaine, and Blaine liked him back.

The New Directions joined Blaine on stage for their final bow. Kurt took his hand and looked lovingly in his eyes and bowed before the audience.

"We need to talk after, meet me by my locker?" Kurt offered before running off stage as Mr. Schue chased them away so Figgins can send the rest of the student body off.

Blaine didn't even stop to congratulate with his peers on their performance. As soon as he stepped backstage, he sprinted to Kurt's locker. He was so fast that the other boy had yet to arrive. During his spare time, Blaine went through what he wanted to say to Kurt and scrapped what he thought was too soon to admit to him. He really hoped that Kurt didn't call him here to yell at him and tell him that his feelings aren't reciprocated. That would break him.

Blaine breathed out a sign of relief when Kurt finally arrives donning a blinding smile. He smiled back hoping to mask his complete nervousness. Before he even starts speaking, Kurt wraps his arms around his neck, pulling Blaine into a strong hug. Blaine reciprocated, getting lost in Kurt's scent.

"I loved it Blaine. I just can't believe you would do that for me."

"I'd do anything for you Kurt," he mumbled as he sunk his face into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt giggled at that. "Well, I just wanna say that I feel the same way about you. You're so much more than just my best friend."

"Kurt I-"

"But," Kurt interrupted, "As much as I like you, I don't think we should start anything. I mean, we're way too young and we should at least be in high school before we date."

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's statement. He knew he liked Kurt, but he didn't know what he was gonna do after he confessed his feelings. But what Kurt had said made sense. They were barely thirteen years old after all. "I understand Kurt. But I don't think I can hide the fact I like you," Blaine said sheepishly.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, "Then don't. I don't think I will either. Let's just keep it like this though," he gestured to their joined hands, "It won't be anything too serious for now."

Blaine nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

The next few weeks passed by and the boys kept true to their word. They were practically inseparable and occasionally held hands but nothing ever went past it. Despite that both boys were comfortable with what they had, enjoying each others' constant company.

The boys were on their lunch and ate in the courtyard. All of their friends were eating elsewhere, claiming that watching the lovebirds messed with their appetite so they were alone.

"You know," Blaine announced as he took a bite of his sandwich, "I've never told anyone this but I can see into the future."

"Really?" Kurt teased. "And what does it say Mr. Psychic?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers, "That you and I are gonna be married."

Kurt laughed, "You are such a liar!"

"No! I swear! We're gonna be married in the future just you wait," Blaine proclaimed.

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah. Twenty bucks and a kiss."

"Um, won't the kiss be awkward for us?" Kurt questioned.

"No, because we're gonna be husbands,"Blaine received a playful smack from Kurt at that.

* * *

**A/N: There'll be a time jump next chapter! Review!**


	4. New York, New York

**Peeks out from sewers. I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. But I'm on summer vacation now so posts will be more frequent! (Hopefully). This chapter takes place 10 years after last chapter. Basically meaning Kurt and Blaine are around 22 years old.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There are very few things that Blaine Anderson is right about.

He was right when he believed that he would one day make it out of Lima, Ohio and into New York City.

He was also correct when he dreamed of making a name for himself out of music, as he is getting more and more popular in the coffee shop where he works and performs at.

Blaine thought he was right when he thought he would never see Kurt Hummel again.

Kurt moved away to New York after ninth grade leaving a lonely Blaine behind. They had talked over the phone, but it became less frequent until they just stopped talking all together. However, what Blaine was left with was his dream to go to New York to reunite with Kurt.

Over time though, the dream had changed. He no longer wanted to go New York to find Kurt but to show the world his musical talent. He hoped to be a Broadway star. As time passed, Blaine spent more time thinking about his ambitions and less time thinking about his distant crush. Blaine was sure of himself; he would never see Kurt again anyway.

Until one day fate decided to prove him wrong.

He was working at the shop, playing some tunes in the corner and taking requests from the patrons there when someone he wasn't expecting to see again walked in. Blaine however didn't notice, too absorbed in his music to see that his childhood crush walked in and ordered some coffee.

* * *

"One non-fat mocha please," Kurt said. As the barista was making his drink, Kurt decided to look around the shop. It was small, but cozy and everyone in here seemed friendly whether they were on their own drinking coffee or watching the live talent there. Kurt watched the man playing his guitar curiously. Although the man seemed insanely talented, something about the man intrigued Kurt. He looked at him closely and he looked familiar but Kurt was sure he had never seen that man before. He'd remember those beautiful, piercing eyes and especially that magical voice.

Whether Kurt knew him before or not, all he knew was that he wanted to get to know him. Kurt would happily spend his entire day in this coffee shop just to speak two words to this musician.

"Thank you very much guys. I'll be back at around noon so stick around. Blaine Anderson out," the musician said. Wait, Blaine? _Blaine?_ The wheels in Kurt's head started turning. There was no way he heard that right. Kurt watched in shock as _Blaine_ stepped off the small stage and made his way to the cashier. He kept staring, missing when the barista called out his name. He turned around abruptly when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Um, I think you're coffee is ready," Blaine said with a shy smile. Kurt noticed how he had his own coffee in his hand as well as Kurt's. Had he really been dozed out for that long?

"Thank you," he took the coffee from Blaine. He turned to walk away before he showed even a fraction of the embarrassment he felt Blaine take his hand.

"Wanna sit down with me?" Blaine asked, gesturing to an open table with his head. Kurt nodded. He could have a nice chat with his old best friend – his _extremely hot_ old best friend. Right?

He and Blaine sat down. They slowly sipped their coffee in silence for a while, both avoiding the awkward conversation that they didn't want to have but they felt like they had to.

"So," it was Blaine who broke the silence, "You're Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, "Kurt Hummel. And you're really Blaine Anderson?"

"The one and only," Blaine declared, eyeing the tiny stage that has been his since he arrived in New York. Kurt looked back as well.

"So, how are you? It's been a while."

"Y'know. Same old shit. Performing, school and sleep. How about you? How's life been treating you?" Blaine answered. Kurt noticed he's obviously changed from the dapper sweetheart that he's placed in his memory. He's forgone the dress shirts with bowties and went a little easier on his gel. He's more laid back now and has truly adapted to the struggling musician image.

"Life's been, well difficult but it getting better now that I'm finally going to the college of my dreams." Kurt confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that life sucks. But at least you're in New York! The city where dreams come true," Blaine said while taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt remembered when he was like Blaine, so in awe at what New York City had to offer. After being in the city for the past eight years New York was something Kurt was used to and definitely not some magical city where dreams magically come true. "You know you have to fight for those dreams right?" he questioned, taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaine was shocked by Kurt's bluntness; what did he mean? "Well yeah, I know that Kurt but at least I have a chance instead of being in dead-end Lima."

Kurt chuckled, he'd take New York over Lima any day. "So where are you living these days Blaine?"

"Bushwick," they both winced at that, "It's not the most ideal of places but hey I can afford it. And you get used to it after a while." He circled the rim of his cup out of embarrassment.

"Oh, I live in Manhattan with my dad," Kurt said careful about making it not seem like he was bragging, "It's a nice place you should come over some time." Kurt thought about what it'd be like to have Blaine in his life again. Would it be the same from middle school? Probably not, they're older and most likely developed different interests in the past ten years. Maybe the tiny crushes they've formed on each other are no more. But Kurt knew with every second he spent with Blaine that it wasn't true. He felt like he craved Blaine in a way his thirteen year old self hadn't.

Kurt looked at the time and realized he was ten minutes late for his miming class. He looked up at Blaine who was staring at him with a strange expression.

"You have to leave don't you?"

Kurt smiled apologetically, "Sorry I'm late for class," he picked up his finished coffee cup and got out of his seat, "But how about we go out? There's this bar called Callback's, we can catch up there. Tonight at seven?"

Blaine smiled, happy he wasn't being totally ditched. "I'll be there." They waved goodbye.


End file.
